Can't live without you.
by Hermione11
Summary: heya!!!!I'm back with my second one.Please R/R!!!I've spell checked this time!!!!Hope u like it!!!!bye!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters they all belong to J.K Rowling!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
' Why can't I get him to notice me?' Hermione asked herself. They had been friends for 5 years and yet he had never taken her for much more than a friend.  
Harry Potter was not the skinny little boy she had met in the first year. Has strong, charming and not interested in anything but Cho Chang. Every lunch you could guarantee to see them sitting together, laughing and talking, the very idea was enough to make Hermione cry. The only person she had ever told was Ron who had try to tell Harry but all he ever did was ramble and on about Cho. He didn't realize that his so best friends were being shadowed; after all they'd been through together.  
Hermione dug deep down into her pillow, her prefect badge cut into her chest but she didn't care. She had never seen herself like this before, yet she had never felt like this before. She often had dreams about him, the most frequent one was one with Cho and Harry in a room chatting...then Hermione came in, Harry walked over and kissed her with the most delicate kiss ever. The look on cho's face would be the one thing she would never forget.  
'But that'll never happen now you've let him slip through your fingers.' She sat up, her cheeks soaked with tears and her beautiful eyes bloodshot and sore. Hermione was totally different altogether, like she was a new person. Her hair was no longer bushy but sleek and straight. Her eyes where a delicate shade of beautiful hazel and her lips were tender soft, her figure was perfect and she was the centre of attention with all the boys in her year and above!!! Yet that wasn't what she wanted, all she wanted was Harry. Hermione got up and looked at the clock, it was 6:15. She sat herself in front of the mirror. It was the winter ball. She was going to put on a fancy frock and do herself up.  
The lilac gown was resting on the end of her bed and her make up was set up in front of her on the dresser.  
"Right," she said to herself," You're gonna get this boy girl."  
After a full hour she was ready and I have to say she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen!!!! She stepped out into the common room to see people everwhere. She saw Ron coming over and smiles at him. He stopped in mid pace and his jaw dropped.  
"Bloody hell Hermione, you look like an angel!" She grinned.  
"Why thank you!" Ron was a super friend!!! "Where's Harry?" She asked trying not to sound to eager.  
"Over there," Ron jerked his head to the far end of the room." He's waiting for us."  
"Well that's got to be a first." Hermione said in a sarcastic voice. They made their way over and most of the common room gave a reaction, which was somewhat similar to Ron's!!! Eventually every set of eyes where on Hermione. Then the volume turned up again.  
  
"Well hello their Hermione," said Harry. He was obviously trying to hide something in his voice," could I talk to you a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure." She said and he pulled her through the crowd to the fat lady and they made their way out of the common room. They carried on walking for a couple of minute's and then Harry stopped and turned to her.  
"I need to tell you something," he said, there was a note of urgency in his voice, "I was afraid to tell you before but then- well Hermione, I love you."  
"What did you say?" She managed to whisper after a minute or say.  
"I love you." He said. The words kept on going around her head, over and over again. " I went around with Cho because I felt things for you and I thought that if I went to Cho they would go. But they didn't, hey became more."  
" Harry, I love you more than anyone else in the world!" She flung her arms around him. He did the same to her. They stayed like that for a minute or so. He kissed her hair, it was so soft.  
"Come on," Hermione said, "we better get down for breakfast," So they set off hand in hand down to the entrance hall.  
" Where the hell have you been Harry, I've been waiting for you for-" but she never finished her sentence. She looked at the stunning Hermione standing beside Harry.  
She ran into the Great hall and sat down at her table with her head in her hands.  
Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled at her.  
" Where have you two been?" He said, then he saw the look on Hormone's face and he understood at once. But before anyone could say another word, Parvati came over and trapped Harry in a jaw lock. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and then she was off across the hall.  
" HERMIONE!!!!!!" yelled Harry after, but she was to far away to hear.  
" You pig." Yelled Ron and he went after her. Harry sat there in disbelief. He had won and lost the girl he loved in one morning. What was going on????? 


	2. To late with light

HI!!!  
I was desperate to write another chapter so I have, beware though...it could get fluffy!!!!Oh yeah, the chapter title is kinda wierd I know but it'll make scence when you've finished reading it!!!  
  
  
  
To late with light.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione.  
"Hey there Mione, don't be upset." But she wasn't crying, she was sitting down her bed, fists clenched and breathng hard.  
"How could he?" She asked,she looked up to Ron,"would you ever do something like this to a girl???"  
"No," he said," well never to you anyway, you're to good to loose."  
Hermione smilled at him. He smilled back. She could see that he was going to bend him head down tokiss her so she looked down into her lap.  
She didn't feel safe with Ron, not like she had done with Harry.   
It didn't feel right.  
They had allways been friends and that's the way she wanted it to stay. They had had their fights over the years but they had allways made up.  
Surely Ron didn't feel for her what she felt for Harry.  
No, she thought to herself.This wasn't how it should be. It was Hermione and Harry that were meant to be together, to Ron and Hermione.  
Hermione lowered her arm form around his shoulders.  
***  
Unknown to Hermione and Ron Harry opened the door quietly inside.  
Harry's inside's churned as he saw is two best friends holding each other.  
Ron was grinning and Hermine was looking up to him.  
Harry's eyes filled with tears and he silently closed the door.  
***  
When Ron left the room Hermione felt AWFUL!!!!  
What had she been doing????  
She had ditched Harry without waiting to hear what he had to say and she had led on her best friends.  
She loved Harry,she didn't love Ron.  
At that moment a knock came from the door making her jump.  
"Please not Ron." she thought to herself.  
"Come in!" She called.  
"You don't sound to happy," Harry's voice rand through her head.  
She was thrilled!!!!!But she wasn't going to show that.Instead she replyed;  
"Well you can't exactly blame me can you???" Hermione said in what was supposed to be 'I'll never forgive you tone' but didn't exactly turn out right.  
"Well I thought that you might fell abit better after Ron, 'cheered you up'.Wait I'm sorry!!!That was horrid of me, it sounded bloody snobbish of me didn't it!!!  
I guess what I reall wanted to know is, do you lke him as in like like???"  
Hermione sat there silent for a moment and then said  
"What was up with Parvati this morning???"  
" I don't know, it must have been some kind of prank, i swear!!!!!!!!"  
Hermione couldn't take it any longer. she got up and half ran over to Harry tripping over her long dress.  
She put her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips.   
It felt so good after 5 years of waiting.Bu then something flashed before her. It was blinding. She made out the shape, it was a key hole.  
"NO!!!" She yelled and fell back."Harry I've got to tell you something-"  
But before she could fifish there was a bright flash of green light and she knew in her head it was to late to tell him. Her body became tense and she felt something overpower her. It was like a thousand daggers being plunged into her. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from the deep green bliss that was Harrys eyes.  
"Hermione!!!" Harry yelled and flung himself down next to her.  
"Voldermort," she said in a barely a whisper. It was like she was having to put a fight to say that one word.  
Screams started to errupt from around the castle and outside. There came a fit of high pitched laughter Harry new only to well. But he didn't care about that. He stared ionto Hermione's eyes. They were glowing deep green and were fixing Harry to the spot.  
Then she started to speak again. but it wasn't in her voice,  
" stay in here Harry and you will be safe. I shall try to hold him off as long as I can. But you are to do nothing except stay with Hermione." It was Dumbledore. But as soon as it had come it broke off.  
Hermione's head fell limply beside her.   
Harry picked her up and carried her over to her bed. she looked like she was getting sicker and sicker by the moment. Her beautiful dress, her soft skin and her dolledd up face stood out more than Harry had ever noticed.  
Harry could hear more and more screams. He wanted to go out there and help those people but Dumbledore's words had been like a trance. It stopped him from doing anything but sitting there nursing Hermione.  
But what was happening to Neville and Cho????  
Then his heart panged in his chest. What was happening to Ron????  
Was he dead, was he tortured to death as he sat there???  
And why should he of all people be safe. And surely they would go looking straight for Harry.  
Thoughts kept on spinning around his head. It all didn't make scense. He was weak with Voldermort near him, surely they new that. Voldermort had the same protection as his mother had given him.  
Voices started outside the door.  
"Alohomora" came the sound of the voice he new all to well. But then another came.  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," it was Dumbledore!!" for in their, lies the key to his power which is ready to explode. 


	3. Never her, never ever.

HI!!!!  
sorry about this!!!  
I'm 100 percent in writers mood so I've got to keep this up now before I get a bad case of writers block!!!!  
k...the will be a few more chapters so please excuse the shotness of this one!!!!  
bye!  
  
  
  
Never her, never ever.  
  
His voice continued, "As soon as you place one foot in there, his day has come to end yours."  
"Shut up you stupid old man,crucio!" The next moment the air was full of Dumbledore's yells and Voldermorts laughter.   
And then it clicked.   
Hermione's eyes.  
Something was forming from them, it was a lightning bolt!!!  
It looked as if it was slowly but surely draining the life out of her helpless body.  
"No!!! Not Hermione. NO!!!!!!"He realized that everything he knew about Hermione was now twisted.   
For she was not just his best friend, she was not just the person that he loved. She was the key to his power.   
She had the information to give him strength, logic,protection and general knowledge.  
But that meant that by the time his powers were unlocked Hermione would be half dead.  
But it couldn't be her.  
He loved her, he couldn't loose her now.  
"Harry?" came the soft whisper from her mouth." I shall live after this, but you must remeber this. Whenever you are diloyal to love, I shall perish and you shall loose everthing you have. Including your magic."  
Then her voice faded away away and her head flopped lightly onto her pillow.   
His mind tore away from the thought of Voldermort and rushed over to Hermione, he grasped her hand. It was stone cold and his was as warm as a fire. Her face was twitching but Harry was an inch away from screaming with the pain from his forehead.  
Quetions ran through his head.  
Was it because of Voldermort, or was it because of his love for HermioneHermione, or was it because there was a piercing electric vibe running through his body that although was making him feel powerful was one of the most painful things that he had ever expierienced.  
Harry fell off the bed and down onto the floor.   
He was stiff and couldn't move.  
But then he stopped, he got up, breathed in and took out his wand.  
And there standing in the doorway, laughing, was Lord Voldermort. 


End file.
